Conventionally, as substances having healing effects on mucosal disorders such as inflammation and lesions, hyaluronic acid which is a representative glycosaminoglycan (hereinafter described as “GAG”) has been known (e.g., Patent Document 1). However, in mucosa in the cornea, oral cavity and nasal cavity, and conjunctiva which contacts with the external world, and mucosa in the urinary bladder, the mucosal surfaces are washed with secretions and excretions such as tear fluid, salivary fluid and urine, and foreign substances are removed. Thus derivatives of GAG which keep medicinal effects inherent in GAG and exert a high staying property in these mucosal tissues have been demanded.
Meanwhile, photoreactive hyaluronic acid whose water-solubility has been increased by binding a photocrosslinking group such as cinnamic acid to hyaluronic acid and further giving an alkali treatment thereto has been known (e.g., Patent Document 2). This photoreactive hyaluronic acid has been provided by binding a photocrosslinking group such as cinnamic acid to hyaluronic acid in order to provide medical materials such as anti-adhesion materials by giving the photocrosslinking, and does not aim at enhancing the staying property in the mucosal tissue.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei-1-238530
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-249501